


A Boring Night

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Romance, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-18
Updated: 2004-11-18
Packaged: 2018-12-29 02:38:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12072855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: I had always wondered how Justin ended up at Brian's loft so much in season 1 and just what did they do once they were together.  This is the first installment in the "Season One Files"





	A Boring Night

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Thursday 3:47pm Ryder Advertising

Brian sat in his office working on a campaign for Cosmic Candles Inc. No ideas were rushing into his brain and Bob & Brad had done a disastrous layout. He pinched the bridge of his nose to will away the headache he had had all afternoon. Then, the phone intercom buzzed.

“Yes?” Brian asked, disinterestedly.

“Brian, a Justin Taylor on line 2 for you.” His assistant replied.

“Uhh, Thanks Cynthia.” He picked up the receiver. “Justin?” Brian said in a confused voice. 

“Hi Brian.” Justin cheerily greeted.

“I told you to call my cell if you needed me, how did you get my work number anyway?” Brian put his Cosmic Candles Inc. papers into the corresponding folders as he asked Justin the irrelevant question

“I live at Deb’s, it is posted next to the kitchen phone and you didn’t answer your cell.” The first part was uttered in a ‘duh’ tone and the second part in a frustrated one. Justin played with the cord on the phone nervously. He didn’t know if Brian was really angry with him for calling his work number. 

“Well?” Brian prompted, slight annoyance in his voice. 

“Come pick me up after work, please.” The young man used the sweetest tone he had.

“Do I look like your fucking chauffeur?” Brian spat back.

“Oh come on, I’ll make you dinner… and dessert.” Justin urged. 

“I know how to order take out with the best of them, and as for dessert, I can get that whenever I want.” Brian put his tongue in his cheek even though he was alone in his office.

“Be here by 6:15, I already told Vic I was going to stay with you tonight, so Deb won’t worry.” Justin told him boldly, as if there was no room for negotiation. 

“I’m not picking you up at 6:15.” Brian said, adopting Justin’s tone. 

“Fine, 6:30 then. Later.” He replied nonchalantly. 

“Later.” Brian responded, defeated but the kid’s confidence and charm. 

 

Thursday 6:28pm Deb’s house

No sooner had Brian’s Jeep pulled into the driveway at Deb’s, then an energetic blonde bounced out of the house. Justin reached the passenger side door and opened it. He smiled brightly at Brian, half because he had not seen him in 16 hours and half because he had won the battle on the phone today. Brian did his best not to smile back, but a small smirk made its way across his face. 

“Get in or I’m leaving without you.” Brian said sardonically.

Justin rolled his eyes and hopped into the Jeep. He threw his backpack onto the floor and buckled his seatbelt. Brian put the car in reverse and pulled on to the street as he began the 5-minute ride to his loft.

“How was school?” Brian asked casually.

“Fine.” Justin really didn’t think he was interested and gave him the answer he thought would pacify a courteous query. 

“How did your history exam go?” Brian inquired further.

“Fine.” Justin replied once more.

“Where the multiple choice as difficult as they were last time?” Brian prodded.

“It was…” He was cut off abruptly.

“Let me guess, fine? Christ, Justin. How much are your parents paying for your monosyllabic education?” Brian teased.

“I never know if you are asking to be polite or if you really care, so I never know how to answer.” Justin confessed, vaguely upset. 

“When have you known me to be polite? I only ask if I want to know.” Brian replied honestly.

“Fair enough, school sucked, it always does lately. Chris Hobbs can’t seem to get enough of his new favorite hobby, namely calling me a fag and pushing me in the hallway. The teachers seem to ignore it, so the students do too. My history exam was hard, but passable. I got caught up on one of the multiple- choice though, ‘In the War of 1812, what was the Battle of New Orleans also known as?’” Justin responded in one breath.

“The needless battle.” Brian replied offhandedly.

Justin smiled, “How did you know that?”

“I have to retain some of my mystery, don’t I?” Brian perked an eyebrow at his posed question.

“You are a complete mystery to me most of the time, so knowing from where you got your historical information wouldn’t take away from your aloofness.” Justin said with a smirk.

“Remember, I helped you with your flashcards a week ago?”

“You weren’t “helping”, you were standing there naked, ready to go and I said I had to finish. So, you took off my clothes for every right answer, like I could really concentrate.” He responded with a chuckle

“I consider that helping. See, I really am a nice guy after all.” Brian flashed a killer smile in Justin’s direction.

“I never said you weren’t.” Justin replied earnestly.

 

Thursday 8:39pm Brian’s Loft

“Where’s my dinner?” Brian demanded.

“You know it would be easier for me to make something if you had more than Jack Daniels, poppers and an avocado. And I believe it was your idea to skip to dessert first.” Justin replied with a pointed glance.

“It was a mutual undertaking. Take out it is then. Chinese okay?” Brian asked looking at Justin who was peaking out of the fridge. Justin shook his head in response. “Thai food?” Justin nodded giving his approval. Brian opened the drawer that he kept the take out menus in and searched for his favorite Thai restaurant.

Justin abandoned his search for real food in the refrigerator and went to the computer instead. He connected to the internet and lazily looked at some websites. He went to a site for a new band he liked and checked his email. Brian was on the phone ordering dinner. He ordered three times as much as he usually did because Justin could always pack away food like it was his last meal. Brian hung up the phone when the order was complete and walked over to Justin. 

“How long until the food gets here? I am famished.” Justin said dramatically.

“You are always famished. Forty-five minutes.” Brian commented and answered. “So, what is going on with this Chris Hobbs kid?” Brian hedged.

“Nothing is going on.” Justin retorted defensively.

“Nothing? You said that you are his personal punching bag at school, that is nothing?” 

“I knew I shouldn’t have told you. You don’t understand.”

“Why don’t I understand?” Brian asked as if he was ready to be enlightened.

“Could we please just get off this topic? I don’t want to talk about it.”

Brian thought for a second then responded, “Fine.” 

 

Thursday 11:10pm Brian’s Loft 

Justin carried the dirty dishes and empty take out containers to the kitchen counter. Brian followed and came up behind the young man. He slid his hands onto Justin’s slender waist. Running his fingers along the hem of Justin’s shirt, Brian slipped the top off with ease. Brian kissed his neck and shoulders. Justin was now putty in his hands; every trace of frustration due to their disagreement was gone in mere seconds. All at once, Justin began to crave Brian’s lips on his. He turned around and attacked his mouth. Brian’s fingers trailed down to Justin’s pants and tugged at his button and zipper. The clothing dropped to the floor and Justin pushed Brian toward the bedroom. 

 

Friday 1:50 am Brian's Bed 

Justin lied on the left side of the bed nearing sleep. He was still a little sweaty and light headed from his fifth orgasm of the night that had occurred a few minutes before. Then, when he was just about to nod off, he felt it, Brian's arm around his waist, pulling him closer. Brian didn't say a word and Justin could only smile as he shifted backward to be in his lover's arms. The two men were sleeping soundly almost immediately. Neither one moved or fidgeted for more comfortable positions, because they were completely contented wrapped up in each other.


End file.
